familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Richard Warren (c1580-1628)
|birth_year=1583 |birth_month=4 |birth_day=12 |birth_locality=London |birth_county=Middlesex |birth_nation-subdiv1=England |birth_nation=United Kingdom |death_year=1628 |death_month=10 |death_day=20 |death_locality=Plymouth, Massachusetts |death_county=Plymouth County, Massachusetts |death_nation-subdiv1=Massachusetts |death_nation=United States |ifmarried-g1=true |wedding1_year=1605 |wedding1_date-approx=c |wedding1_locality=Great Amwell |wedding1_county=Hertfordshire |wedding1_nation-subdiv1=England |wedding1_nation=United Kingdom |globals= }} Passenger on the Mayflower and settled in Plymouth Colony. He was among ten passengers of the Mayflower landing party with Myles Standish at Cape Cod on November 11, 1620. Warren co-signed the Mayflower Compact and was one of nineteen (among forty-one) signers who survived the first winter. Although most sources agree that his wife's name was Elizabeth, there is some dispute as to what her maiden surname was. One reference indicates her maiden name was Elizabeth Walker, and that she was baptised 1583 in Baldock, Hertfordshire, England, died October 2, 1673. She and his first five children, all daughters, came to America in the ship Anne in 1623. Once in America, they then had two sons before Richard's untimely death in 1628. Vital Statistics Biography Clearly a man of rank, Warren was accorded by Governor William Bradford the prefix "Mr.", pronounced Master, used in those times to distinguish someone because of birth or achievement. From his widow's subsequent land transactions, we can assume that he was among the wealthier of the original Plymouth Settlers." And yet, Bradford did not mention him in his History of the Plimouth Plantation except in the List of Passengers. Voyage of the Mayflower The Mayflower, originating from London with a group of Adventurers bound for the New World rendezvoused on 22 July with the Speedwell just arriving from Holland with a group of religious refugees from Leiden. Originally intended to sail jointly to the English Colony in Virginia it soon became evident that Speedwell was not seaworthy. Passengers and cargo were combined onto Mayflower (with many left behind) for the journey, finally departing on September 9. During the voyage fierce storms blew the ship off course, arriving at Cape Cod on the Eastern Massachusetts coastline on November 9th. For two days they attempted to sail south to Virginia but exhausting supplies and fierce storms caused them to abort this effort and drop anchor at what is now Provincetown Harbor. On November 11th, the group decided to settle here and start their own colony. They wrote a governmental contract called the Mayflower Compact, Richard was the 12th of the 41 signers on this document. About the middle of December 1620, the ship moved and dropped anchor in Plymouth Harbor. All the while the pilgrims were conducting several exploring missions of the area and negotiations with the local natives. Almost half of the passengers died, suffering from an outbreak of a contagious disease described as a mixture of scurvy, pneumonia and tuberculosis. In the spring, they built huts ashore, and on March 21, 1621, the surviving passengers disembarked from the Mayflower into their new settlement at Plymouth, Massachusetts. Plymouth Colony Affairs In Mourt's Relation, published in 1622, we learn that Warren was chosen, when the Mayflower stopped at Cape Cod before reaching Plymouth, to be a member of the exploring party among 10 passengers (and 8 crew), and he was described as being "of London" among 3 men. Charles Edward Banks, in Ancestry and Homes of the Pilgrim Fathers writes: "Richard Warren came from London and was called a merchand of that city (by Mourt) Extensive research in every available source of information -- registers, chancery, and probate, in the London courts, proved fruitless in an attempt to identify him." He was not of the Leiden, Holland, Pilgrims, but joined them in Southampton, England to sail on the Mayflower. Richard Warren received his acres in the Division of Land in 1623. In the 1627 Division of Lands and Cattle, in May of 1627, "RICHARD WARREN of the Mayflower" was given "one of the black heifers, 2 she-goats, and a grant of 400 acres (1.6 km2) of land" 2 at the Eel River (Plymouth, Massachusetts). The Warren house built in that year (1627) stood at the same location as the present house; it was re-built about 1700, at the head of Clifford Road, with its back to the sea, and later owned by Charles Strickland (in 1976). Ancestry of Richard Warren Warren's ancestry is unknown, despite some published sources suggesting that he was a descendant of royalty. There is also dispute over his wife's maiden surname, but in 2002, Edward Davies located the will of Augustine Walker, who seems likely to have been her father. Marriage & Family Although most sources agree that his wife's name was Elizabeth, there is some dispute as to what her maiden surname was. One reference indicates her maiden name was Elizabeth Walker, and that she was baptised 1583 in Baldock, Hertfordshire, England, died October 2, 1673. She and his first five children, all daughters, came to America in the ship Anne in 1623. Once in America, they then had two sons before Richard's untimely death in 1628. All of Richard Warren's children survived to adulthood, married, and also had large families. It is claimed that Warren has the largest posterity of any pilgrim, numbering 14 million, the Mayflower passenger with more descendants than any other passenger. * Mary Warren (1610-1683) - married Robert Bartlett; 1623 Anne voyage * Anna Warren (1612-1675) - married Thomas Little; both are listed on the Green Harbor Monument in Marshfield, Massachusetts. 1623 Anne voyage * Sarah Warren (c1613-1696) - married John Cooke, who, along with his father, Francis Cooke were Mayflower passengers; 1623 Anne voyage * Elizabeth Warren (1616-1670) married Richard Church; She came later to Plymouth Colony * Abigail Warren (c1618-1693) - married Anthony Snow, both are listed on the Green Harbor Monument in Marshfield, Massachusetts. 1623 Anne voyage * Nathaniel Warren (c1625-1667) - married Sarah Walker; born in Plymouth MA and * Joseph Warren(1627 - 4 May 1689) born in Plymouth MA married Priscilla Faunce (1634- 15 May 1707). Famous Descendants * Richard Warren (c1580-1628)/List of Famous Descendants Among his descendants are: Civil War general and U.S. President Ulysses S. Grant, President Franklin D. Roosevelt, astronaut Alan Shepard, author Laura Ingalls Wilder, actor Richard Gere, actress Joanne Woodward, writers Henry David Thoreau and Henry Wadsworth Longfellow, Lavinia Warren (the wife of "General Tom Thumb"), aviator Amelia Earhart, actor Orson Welles, United States Secretary of State William Jennings Bryan, the Wright Brothers, Tonight Show host Johnny Carson, chef Julia Child, Irish President Erskine Hamilton Childers, inventor Lee DeForest, and many more. Vital Records * 1623 Plymouth Land Census Pilgrim Monument National Monument to the Forefathers, commemorates the Mayflower Pilgrims, (including this person) who came to Plymouth Colony in 1620 on the Mayflower. Dedicated on August 1, 1889, it is thought to be the world's largest solid granite monument. Located on an 11 acre hilltop site on Allerton Street in Plymouth, Massachusetts. 1650 Bradford Journal Record by William Bradford (1590-1657) - list of Mayflower passengers: "Mr. Richard Warren, but his wife and children were left behind and came afterwards." "Mr. Richard Warren lived some 4 or 5 years, and had his wife come over to him, by whom he had 2 sons before died; and one of them is married, and hath 2 children. So his increase is 4 but he had 5 daughters more come over with his wife, who are all married & living & have many children." References * Immigrant Ships To America/First Families/Mayflower * Wikipedia Article for Richard Warren *MayflowerHistory.com page on Richard Warren *Descendants of Richard Warren * Warren in Massachusetts Category: People honored on National Monument to the Forefathers Category:Mayflower passengers Category:People from Baldock Category:16th-century English people Category:17th-century English people Category:People of the Tudor period Category:People of the Stuart period